A Sakura Taisen Arabian Story
by Michiru2
Summary: A joint fic done by Haruka and Michiru. Goofiness with the ST characters telling the story with themselves as the stars! Another fic under Haruka's profile, user id 172324


Ok, we like doing this! So we're trying again.  
  
  
  
We have our own private ML, just for goofy exchanges and role-playing between  
  
the two of us, and that's where this came about. It's us role-playing the Sakura  
  
Taisen characters as _they_ tell a fairy tale with themselves as the stars!  
  
In the fic:  
  
Haruka writes the lines by Maria, Kanna, Kouran, Orihime, Lobelia, Erica, and Coquelicot.  
  
Michiru writes the lines by Ichirou, Sumire, Leni, Sakura, Iris, Hanabi, and Glycine.  
  
( A Little Sakura Taisen Fairy Tale is at http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=761090  
  
  
  
A Sakura Taisen Arabian Story  
  
  
  
Cast:  
  
Ichirou: Nice young man  
  
Maria: Slave Seller, Maria of the Desert  
  
Lobelia: Lobelia the Theif  
  
Sumire: Sumire the Drink Merchant  
  
Sakura: Sakura the Secretive, brother master and dealer in illicit goods  
  
Kouran: an 'employee' of Sakura's  
  
Erica: a nice 'employee' of Sakura's  
  
Leni: budding thief  
  
Iris: All Powerful (and Beautiful) Genie  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Once upon a time, in a dry land of sand and heat,  
  
there was a young man named Ichirou. He was a  
  
nice, modest young man, of moderate means, and  
  
sometimes was a little too nice for his own good.  
  
One day, he was very sad, yet very glad! He was  
  
full of strange contradictions such as this. His big,  
  
mean father had died. Despite his father's meanness,  
  
Ichirou did love him, so he was sad. Yet, he was  
  
the only son, and inherited all his father had, so he  
  
was glad!  
  
This included a nice house, with a very deep well,  
  
and a garden with beautiful flowers and some very  
  
yummy vegetables and figs.  
  
However, he had nobody to help him. The house  
  
was large, and now that he was moderately wealthy,  
  
he wanted something to show off.  
  
So he decided to go to the great markets, and buy a  
  
beautiful slave girl!!!  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
(Maria)  
  
This place is too damned hot, thought Maria of the Desert, the  
  
notorious slave trader as she surveyed the customers examining her  
  
wares. She longed for the comfort of her cold and desolate native  
  
Russia.  
  
A motion out of the corner of her eye drew her attention. The thief  
  
was escaping from her bonds - again!  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
She saw her Mistress notice her escape at the same instant her last  
  
rope fell. Lobelia the Thief ran for her life and freedom throughout  
  
the crowded marketplace.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou was at a drink stall. It was a very hot day, for it was  
  
the middle of summer, and the temperatures could bake the blood  
  
of a man in minutes.  
  
He drank the last of the chilled beer, and with a sigh, refused  
  
a second. "I have to get to the slave traders this afternoon, Sumire,"  
  
he told his friend Sumire the Drink Merchant.  
  
  
  
(Sumire)  
  
"Ah, my friend, are you getting a slave?" Sumire said, washing  
  
the mug that Ichirou had used.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"Yes," Ichirou smiled happily. "Now that I am a man of means,  
  
I must look the part. My father had many slaves and camels as part  
  
of his estate. However, in his will he freed the slaves and gave them  
  
all a camel. I do have the last few camels, however," he told her quite  
  
cheerfully.  
  
  
  
(Sumire)  
  
"Well, I know of a Slave Monger who deals in only the most  
  
beautiful and exotic slaves in the market. Her name is Maria of the  
  
Desert. While her slaves are pricey, they are definitely eye candy,"  
  
the merchant laughed gaily.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"Thank you," Ichirou smiled, even though he knew she was a  
  
mercenary at heart and probably took kickbacks from Maria of the  
  
Desert for telling people she was there.  
  
Ichirou stepped out, not realizing it was into the path of an escaping  
  
thief....  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The slippery thief was doing quite well at eluding her captors, but she  
  
made the fatal error of looking over her shoulder at the wrong moment  
  
and crashed headlong into Ichirou.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou, who was at heart a kind man, made sure that when the lady  
  
crashed into him, they would fall over, him on the bottom.  
  
"OOF!" He cried.  
  
Sitting up, he carefully sat up the pretty lady, and sat her glasses  
  
back on her nose.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked with a worried tone.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
Now that her glasses were back on her dainty nose, Lobelia could see  
  
clearly that the man on whom she had fallen was very handsome indeed.  
  
"I am ... fine," she said breathlessly.  
  
  
  
(Maria)  
  
The collision had given Maria of the Desert ample time to catch up to  
  
Lobelia and she now strode over and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her  
  
unceremoniously to her feet. "You'd better pray that someone buys you,  
  
Lobelia!" She said, shaking the thief. "For if they don't, I will whip  
  
you within an inch of your life when we get back to the tent!"  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou's eyes widened indeed! Whip a beautiful, exotic creature such  
  
as this? One with the name of a flower should be treated as a delicate flower!  
  
"Wait! I was on the way to the slave markets to see a Maria of the  
  
Desert! I wanted to buy a slave. Instead, I will buy this beautiful flower  
  
from you, and take her to my home!"  
  
  
  
(Maria)  
  
As much as Maria would have loved to punish Lobelia for running away,  
  
she loved the prospect of money more.  
  
She gave a sweeping bow to Ichirou. "Then you are most fortunate  
  
indeed, my good man, for I am she whom you seek. Maria of the Desert at  
  
your service." She shoved Lobelia in front of her so that he might see  
  
her up close. "As you can see, she is exquisite - a rare and fair  
  
beauty for these parts. Have you ever seen eyes of such a pale blue?"  
  
Lobelia rolled those pale blue eyes. Once Maria got going with a sales  
  
pitch, she never shut up.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou stared at he beautiful flower, and saw her eyes were  
  
indeed the palest blue he had ever had the fortune to look into.  
  
"Yes, I'll take her," said he, not even listening to the Slave  
  
Master speak. "How much?"  
  
  
  
(Maria)  
  
"A mere twenty gold coins, sir, and worth every bit of it, I assure  
  
you," Maria said, her palms beginning to sweat at the thought of the  
  
money coming her way. She hoped she wasn't drooling _too_ much.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
Maria was drooling too much, thought Lobelia in disgust. And demanding  
  
too much in payment. This young man could not possibly have that much  
  
money to spare.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou winced a touch at the price. That was a high price for a  
  
mere slave girl. Why, he could get 2 camels for that price! He might be  
  
smitten, but he was not stupid.  
  
"I will give you 7 gold coins for her," he said in a businesslike  
  
tone.  
  
  
  
(Maria)  
  
"Seven?!" Maria of the Desert appeared to take the number as a personal  
  
insult. "For this fair desert flower, you offer me pittance?!" Her one  
  
visible eye narrowed craftily. "Ten gold pieces."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"I will give you 8 gold and five silver pieces," he tried again,  
  
though the ten gold was a very fair offer.  
  
  
  
(Maria)  
  
"Sold!" Maria said triumphantly. The truth was, for all her beauty,  
  
Lobelia the Thief was more trouble than she was worth and she was glad  
  
to be rid of her. She wrapped the ropes she carried securely around the  
  
girl's wrists and handed the end to Ichirou, holding out her hand for  
  
the money.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou pulled his money bag out. He usually kept it in a place  
  
that it would be hard to steal from.  
  
The coins jingled as he fished through it, pulling out 8 gold coins,  
  
then fishing through the remaining 25 or so, for the ten silver coins he had.  
  
He gave her 5 of these.  
  
He wasn't purposefully showing Maria that he could easily have  
  
afforded the 20 gold, but inadvertently, it happened.  
  
He put the coins in Maria's hand with a cheerful smile. "Thanks!"  
  
he chirped, holding onto the rope firmly.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The thief couldn't help casting a smug look over her shoulder at  
  
the slave merchant. SHE would never have settled for a paltry 8 coins!  
  
And now she belonged to this man ... for now. She could escape  
  
again - she had done it before. But in the meantime - what kind of  
  
Master would he be?  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou happily led his new acquisition back to his home. "This  
  
will be your new home, Lobelia," he stated. "I hope you will like it  
  
here."  
  
He was very excited. He had never owned his own slave  
  
before, though he knew how one did. Before he left his fathers home,  
  
he had access to many slave girls and boys, so knew how to treat  
  
them, and how to deal with them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The thief/slave looked around. It was a nice home, a comfortable one.  
  
She would eat well and have shelter. Unfortunately, she was probably  
  
also supposed to clean it.  
  
"It is very nice, Master," she said and licked her lips. "Ah, where  
  
will I sleep?"  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou looked at his flower blankly for a moment. Sleep? "Oh," he  
  
said glibly, flushing slightly. "There's a room for slaves next to mine. You  
  
will sleep in there, though there is only you for the moment. I would like  
  
to get more slaves in time, but I'd like to get to know you for the moment,"  
  
he smiled like an overeager puppy. Sometimes he could be very naive.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
This man was very naive, Lobelia thought, and that was good for her.  
  
She was the only slave, which meant that even if any others followed,  
  
she would have seniority. And he wanted to get to KNOW her? Masters  
  
never cared about knowing slaves - they were so much cattle, beasts of  
  
burden. You did not start a conversation with your cow (unless you were  
  
very odd, indeed.)  
  
This situation had a lot of potential, she realized, and smiled at her  
  
young Master.  
  
"Certainly, Master," she cooed. "I will tell you anything you would  
  
like to know. I am at your service."  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Yo, Ichirou!" Sakura the Secretive called into the door of  
  
Ichirou's home. "Are ye here?"  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou looked up from where he was about to ask His Flower a  
  
question. "Ah! Sakura the Secretive! Come in! Come in!" He called.  
  
"That is my friend, Sakura the Secretive," he told Lobelia unnecessarily.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
Secretive? Lobelia thought dubiously. Considering the way the girl  
  
had bellowed into the house, it seemed unlikely somehow. She waited to  
  
get a look at the newcomer.  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura the Secretive walked into the room with a swagger that only  
  
an inflated sense of self-importance gives you. Of course, Sakura _knew_  
  
she was importance, so she didn't think it was inflated...  
  
She wore clothing of a male, and had a scimitar at her side. She  
  
wore  
  
lots of fake jewelry, but it was good enough that most people thought it real.  
  
She kept the real stuff for the evening.  
  
She was called Sakura the Secretive, for she dealt in many illicit  
  
and naughty things. If you wanted to buy something, but couldn't find it, she  
  
would.  
  
For a price, of course.  
  
Plus she owned the finest brothel in all of Arabia! She was fond of  
  
saying that you could find the finest Arabian Mares in all of the world in her  
  
stalls; and she didn't mean horseflesh, har har!  
  
At some point, she had met Ichirou in Sumire the Drink Merchant's  
  
stall, and taken a liking to the naive, kind man. Since then they had been  
  
friends.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Hallo, Sakura!" Ichirou said cheerfully. "I got a new slave!  
  
Come see!"  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura went over to Lobelia. "So I see," she grinned, looking up  
  
at the new slave. A diamond glimmered from where it had been embedded in her tooth.  
  
With a chortle, she started moving her hands over Lobelia's hips  
  
and legs.  
  
"A nice little filly, Ichirou. Does she buck?"  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"Sakura!" Ichirou cried, blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
Now that she saw her, Lobelia realized she knew this woman. She had  
  
once stolen a money purse from her. It looked like Sakura either hadn't  
  
seen her face or did not remember her. Either way was a good thing.  
  
Thieves tended to have hands lopped off when caught.  
  
She held still under the physical examination and decided to tone done  
  
her usual arrogance in this woman's presence. Surely she would never  
  
recognize her if she behaved like a docile, obedience slave.  
  
Immediately, Lobelia cast down her eyes. It didn't hurt to hide  
  
memorable physical details about herself as well.  
  
"I exist to please, Ma'am," she murmured.  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Ma'am! Well... I've been called Madame," Sakura brayed. "So,  
  
Ichirou, did you think of letting me borrow her for the night?"  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"For you or your brothel?" Ichirou asked, humorously. "I don't  
  
think so, you old coot. She's a delicate flower, not suited for such a thing  
  
as that."  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Not- HA!" Sakura the Secretive laughed. "This is a thief that has  
  
terrorized the marketplace for some time now! Maria of the Desert had  
  
brought her here, and she got away. It took some time for Maria of the  
  
Desert to get her back, too. Actually, I should claim her for a couple days  
  
just so she can pay back the gold she stole from me, the little minx," Sakura  
  
laughed, liking that immensely.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The slave girl swallowed. Damn! she thought. She _had_ been  
  
recognized, and now Sakura the Secretive wanted repayment. She supposed  
  
she should be grateful that no one was talking chopped hands, but  
  
_still_ ....  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou shook his head. "No, Sakura. If you wish for repayment  
  
I will give you the gold that she stole. But I will not loan her out. Whatever  
  
she was before, she is now my Delicate Flower."  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"You choose a strange girl to be your delicate flower, but, so be  
  
it!"  
  
Sakura shook her head at Ichirou's strangeness. The thief might be very  
  
beautiful, but a _delicate_ flower?  
  
"The girl store 12 gold pieces from me two weeks ago. She slit my  
  
purse and was off with the coins. I turned in time to see her run off, white  
  
hair a beacon for me to see."  
  
Sakura lit a vile smelling cigarette, tattooed arm showing plainly.  
  
"I'll take the payment of either gold, or services in the brothel. I wouldn't  
  
be amiss is taking even you until the debt is paid, dear Ichirou," she leered,  
  
pinching his bottom.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou yelped, not being used to any woman pinching him. "I'll  
  
pay the money!" he cried, fishing out his purse.  
  
He handed over the coins and looked at Lobelia. "You cost 20  
  
gold and 5 silver now. You'd better be a _very_ good slave, my Flower."  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Kouran)  
  
Over at Sakura the Secretive's brothel, Kouran leaned in the doorway  
  
and blew a kiss to the customer as she left. She had made a lot of  
  
money for her Mistress this day, and was grateful that she would not  
  
have to again clean out all the ashtrays for punishment - with her  
  
tongue.  
  
  
  
(Erica)  
  
"It is not fair, Kouran!" snapped Erica, who was used to making more  
  
money than the freckle-faced girl. "That should have been MY customer!  
  
You stole her from me!"  
  
  
  
(Kouran)  
  
"I did no such thing - that is _your_ usual tactic, not mine." Kouran  
  
sniffed, walking away, counting the money before placing it in the money  
  
box. "And you had better do some more work today or the Mistress will  
  
beat you for your laziness."  
  
  
  
(Erica)  
  
The pretty redhead frowned. She hated to admit it, but Kouran was  
  
right. She would have to sneak out and drum up some business - fast!  
  
Quickly, she darted off down the street.  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
Leni, the young Aspiring Thief, saw the pretty redhead  
  
running towards her. She knew it was a chance! Perhaps she  
  
had money! How could she ever aspire to be like her idol, the  
  
beautiful Lobelia the Thief, if she couldn't even steal from a  
  
young girl?  
  
She reached out and grabbed at the running girl....  
  
  
  
(Erica)  
  
Erica screamed at being grabbed until she saw her assailant. She put  
  
her hands on her hips. "Go away, little boy, or I will take a stick to  
  
your backside! How dare you grab young woman that way!"  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
Leni couldn't help it. She put her hands over her face and sniffed.  
  
"I'm never going to be a good thief!" She cried, snivelly. "I can't even  
  
steal from a pretty young girl properly! I'll never be like my idol!"  
  
  
  
(Erica)  
  
"Well!" Erica exclaimed. "Whomever your idol is, they are not someone  
  
you should be modelling your life after if they are a thief!" She  
  
studied the youngster thoughtfully. What a shame this was a boy and not  
  
a girl - she could redeem herself to Sakura the Secretive by bringing  
  
her into the brothel! In fact, maybe Sakura would welcome a delicious  
  
young boy for a change - the customers might like it, too. Wouldn't  
  
_that_ put snooty Kouran in her place!  
  
She put an arm around the boy's shoulders. "How about you come home  
  
with me and I will feed you a meal - then you can go about your  
  
business."  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura arrived home, and went through the night's profits. A moment  
  
later, we walked out of her office. "ERICA! Get your lazy butt down here this  
  
instant!!!!!"  
  
Darn that girl. She brought in the least money that night. Sakura  
  
had gotten more from Ichirou! Too bad she couldn't have gotten that thief. A  
  
blonde would have been perfect for her brothel...  
  
  
  
(Kouran)  
  
"Erica's not here, Mistress," Kouran tattled, enjoying the effect her  
  
words would have. "She went out without consent - I think she was  
  
desperate for business since no one asked for her today ...."  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Well, if she doesn't get back her in--" she looked up at the clock,  
  
"2 minutes, I'll make her wish she got eaten by a camel! I'll make her clean  
  
the toilets with her tongue! Not that it's much different from what she does  
  
not," she added with a mutter.  
  
"How am I going to get hold of that slave of Ichirou's?" she thought  
  
out loud. "I could make a mint in a week with her. RRRRgg, that Erica!"  
  
  
  
(Erica)  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!" Erica huffed in the door, half-pulling Leni with  
  
her. She pushed Leni in front of Sakura. "I brought a 'friend' home  
  
for a meal," she said, adding some heavy winking to her statement.  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"You're just in time, Erica," Sakura said sweetly. "Well, well,  
  
what do we have here?" She looked Leni up and down. "A pretty little boy."  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
"I'm a girl," Leni said sharply. She had cried in hope that Erica  
  
would take her home, and she would be able to steal more, but this boded ill....  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"And a pretty one," Sakura said, quickly changing tracks. This  
  
looked like maybe Erica brought in something better than money. "All right Erica, you  
  
are excused from your punishment. A pretty thing you brought us. Now if only  
  
I could have gotten that Lobelia..." Sakura sighed.  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
Lobelia? Leni looked up sharply. Her _idol_? This sounded good.  
  
She might be able to use this to her advantage.  
  
  
  
(Erica)  
  
Erica breathed a sigh of relief, then tossed a smug look over to where  
  
Kouran was lounging in the doorway (Kouran seemed to do a lot of that.)  
  
Her Mistress was pleased with her! Goodie!  
  
  
  
(Kouran)  
  
As she lounged in the doorway, Kouran studied the new arrival  
  
carefully. A girl, wearing boy clothes? Weren't there laws against  
  
such things?  
  
And the girl was cute. Very cute. A little poison in her desert tea  
  
might be a good idea.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Leni)  
  
After a few days, Leni found herself in a new line of work... sort  
  
of.  
  
She found it easier to steal, actually. Some men were... most men, actually--  
  
were just plain stupid. They went to the toilet, then Leni would rob them.  
  
Seeing as they had to pay before services were 'tendered', it posed no  
  
problem. they were too dumb to look.  
  
Plus she gave Sakura advise on getting Lobelia for at least a  
  
week...  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura went to Ichirou's house with glee. She had a foolproof plan  
  
now! That little girl was smart, as well as popular. With two white- blondes  
  
she'd make a fortune!!!  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
Answering the door for her Master was one of her new duties, so Lobelia  
  
did so. She was disheartened to find Sakura the Secretive had  
  
returned. Earlier the woman had looked at her as if she were made of  
  
chocolate, and it didn't look like things would be any better now.  
  
"Come in, Mistress - I will get the Master," she said. Lowering her  
  
eyes, she quickly left the room.  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou smiled at Sakura the Secretive as he walked into the room. "Sakura!!" He smiled.  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura smiled naughtily. She knew she's lose Ichirou's friendship over this, bu-ut--- "Ichirou," she chuckled. "I've come to get Lobelia."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou stopped short. "What? What do you mean, 'get Lobelia'?"  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Oh, don't worry," she chuckled. "I won't leave you slaveless. I'm only going to take her for a little while. However, it's gotten around who your slave is, and most people are mad. They all remember her as having taken their purses and jewelry. You legally are responsible for your slave, you know. So all the debts incurred by her are now yours. I paid the debts, Ichirou. Now I'm collecting her to pay your debt to me."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"How much is it?" Ichirou cried.  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"More than you can afford. I'm sure she can pay it off in a month."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou looked over towards Lobelia. She was so beautiful! He was quite fond of his new slave and didn't want to give her to anyone for the nefarious purposes he knew Sakura wanted her for....  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
No, this couldn't be happening! She couldn't be having to leave already, her new Master was so kind! And to end up with this woman - who would surely .... Lobelia the Thief turned and fell to her knees in front of Ichirou. "Oh Master, I beg of you! Do not let her take me!"  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura laughed. "Girl, you have no choice!"  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"No," he said stubbornly. "Lobelia is my flower. I will not allow it. I will pay off the debt. Since you say I haven't the money, I will pay it in the way you wanted Lobelia to pay it."  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura looked amused. "It will take her 2 to 3 weeks. It would take you a year. A pretty little boy is one thing, but you are a man. No, I will take Lobelia for the week or two, or I will have you stripped of all assets, and put in jail. I will end up with her forever," Sakura smiled nastily.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
Although most would say Lobelia the Thief had no honour, the thought of the young man losing everything because of her tugged at her heart (especially since she would end up in Sakura's clutches anyway.) "All right," she said, standing up to her full height so she could look down at Sakura like the bug she was. "I will go with you willingly."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou looked on powerlessly as Sakura led his beautiful slave girl away. He felt tears prick behind his eyelids. He liked his slave very much, and wished that Sakura had never seen her. He was normally not a mean or cruel man, but he stood there wishing that Sakura would drop dead. "Our friendship is over, Sakura," Ichirou said coldly. "You are no longer welcome in my house. And if I can find the money, I will come and pay you any more money that I owe you, because Lobelia is mine. And if I don't have her back in one week, I will go to the police and they will get her back. I have her papers. She is mine."  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Don't threaten me, Ichirou. I can do great harm to her."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"If you hurt one hair on her head-- if there is one bruise on her body or her spirit, I swear on my father's soul that I will see you dead."  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura was surpised by the cold tones and the ferocity of Ichirou's voice and manner. So much for keeping the girl for good. He would make on his promise. And it would be too hard to have Ichirou killed. He was too well known and liked in the city. But there were ways to have someone hurt without showing bruises. Sakura gave Ichirou a nasty look before dragging Lobelia away.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Kouran)  
  
Lounging in the front doorway, Kouran saw her Mistress returning with the beautiful thief in tow. She frowned. This was the famous Lobelia - the one whom Leni idolized? She looked like she would be a real threat to her livelihood. Two cups of poison might be called for in this case.  
  
As they came closer, Kouran gave a deep bow. "My Mistress, you have returned! And with a rare beauty at that! We shall welcome her as a new sister, and teach her what she needs to know."  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The thief disliked this girl on sight. She was as phony as a pig with wings. And about as attractive. She said nothing, not wanting to give Sakura cause to be angry with her, but she sincerely hoped she would not be handed over to this girl for training.  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura wasn't that stupid. "Erica does the extra training around here, Kouran. You know that."  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
Leni peeked into the foyer. She saw Lobelia. She scuttled into the room. "I"ll take her mistress. I won't try to poison her," she added with a glare at Kouran.  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Fine, Leni, take her and get her outfitted."  
  
  
  
(Kouran)  
  
Watching as Lobelia went off with Leni, Kouran had to struggle to keep the scowl from her pretty face. How dare that little fluffball interfere with her plans to kill both of them! She'd get both of them, one way or another.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The famous thief followed the young one out of the room, and wondered whether they were a boy or a girl. Her first impression was boy, but she wasn't certain. "My name is Lobelia," she said, hoping to get a clue from the child's name. "And you are ...?"  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
"I am Leni," she told her idol. "You're Lobelia, the greatest thief in Europe until you were captured by Maria of the Desert. I tried to be a theif, and ended up here. Sakura wanted you badly. She was going to kidnap you, and force you here. I convinced her somehow that she would make more money if she told people you were here for a limited time. I must admit I am instrumental in getting you here, but it's also beacause of me that she won't harm you, and she will let you go.  
  
"You have to watch out for Kouran. She's a shallow, vapid-brained creature, who only wants favour from Sakura. She's been trying to kill me since I got here. And she is smarter than she looks." Leni brought her up to the attick, packed with boxes and other booty that Sakura had gotten.  
  
"For now we sleep up here. Sakura has a full house of girls right now, so we have to entertain wherever a girl isn't, and we sleep up here."  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The thief looked around the attic and thought about how low she had sunk. Now she had to work for a brothel while protecting herself from a murderous whore. At least Leni seemed inclined to be on her side. "Thank you for your help and advice, Leni. I will heed it well."  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
"I've been poking around in the boxes here and there. There's a lot of junk. Sakura is no more than a pirate. She threatens people in order to get her way. I found a lot of cloth and stuff, so where we bed down is comfortable now. She didn't give us any padding or pillows. Feel free to poke around yourself," Leni said.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The thief decided to take the youngster's advice - one never knew what items of value could be found in an old attic. "How many people sleep here with us?" she asked idlly as she uncovered a trunk and began sorting through it.  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
"Just us two," Leni called over. "It's quiet, at least. Erica is annoying with her babble, and Kouran is a homocidal maniac.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Iris)  
  
Iris the All Powerful (and Beautiful) Genie heard voices. She had been sitting in her parlour waiting for someone for about 354 years, and was getting bored. There was only so many times someone could play cards and read the same books before they went crazy, and she was getting a serious case of cabin fever.  
  
The lamp was beautifully furnished, and warm and comfortable, but the only one to talk to was her teddy bear, Jean-Paul, and after 354 years, she had to face it. The teddy was a stuffed animal, and didn't talk back.  
  
But these... these were voices!  
  
"Oh, please don't let me be going nuts. Those are voices, I know they are! Let me out! I need out!!!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
"And how hard is Sakura to deal with?" Lobelia asked. "Does she beat you?" Her hand brushed against something hard, so she dug deeper into the old clothes and found a beautiful ornamental lamp. "Hey, look at this! It could be worth some money if we shine it up a bit!" She grabbed one of the shirts from the trunk and began rubbing at the lamp.  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
"Not as of yet, but I know she comes up with some pretty weird punishments for any of her whores that don't produnce enough money. That's easy. Lay back, spread em and moan a lot. It's gross though. If I wasn't gay before, I am now. It is a nice lamp," Leni added, looking over.  
  
  
  
(Iris)  
  
"IRIS IS FREEEEEE!!!!!" Iris cried, coming out of the lamp. Her little yellow Genie outfit was bright in the dull room. She looked down on Lobelia and Leni.  
  
"Well, sort of," she shrugged. "What can I do for you, mistress?" she asked Lobelia, magically recognizing the one who set her free.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The former thief, then slave, now harlot, stared stupidly at the genie for only a heartbeat before dollar signs appeared in her eyes. "You're a genie!" she said. "A real live genie! And you called me Mistress! You'll do what I say - ANYTHING I say???" Her voice was becoming a little high-pitched in her enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
(Iris)  
  
She remembered this look from 354 years ago. Pure greed. But what was she to do?  
  
"Pretty much, yup," Iris nodded. Stupid rules. She would ignore them this time. She'd give this creature whatever she wanted as long as she could stay out a little longer.  
  
  
  
(Leni)  
  
"Wow..."  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
"Great! Great! Hee hee hee hee hee!" Lobelia rubbed her hands together - she could practically feel the money already! "I want to be the richest woman in the land! I will never be a prisoner or a captive again! And this child can be my ward - we will live richly and punish all those who oppose us! Bwahahaha!"  
  
  
  
(Iris)  
  
So far so boring. Same thing everyone always asked for. Bu-ut, she could have fun with it... "You want the works? Palace? Servants? The people who claim to own you locked away in cages next to your throne?"  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
"YES! YES! I WANT IT ALL!" There was definitely a maniacal look in Lobelia's eyes now. She had seen not only the end to all her problems, but a chance to live like a Queen!  
  
  
  
(Iris)  
  
"I guess here will be as good a place as any," Iris rubbed her hands together, then clapped twice.  
  
Suddenly they were in a great columned hall, the floor of marble. Great tapestries were on the walls, and everything had filigree of pure gold. Lobelia and Leni were both garbed in the finest Arabian rainments of pure silk - with gold for Lobelia and silver for Leni.  
  
A white tiger lounged beside a jade-carved throne, and the leash led to Lobelia's ring-bedecked hand.  
  
Great windows were beside the huge double doors, and silken curtains billowed in from the breeze that you can only get when you are high above the town.  
  
A huge glass bottle was on each side of the great throne, Sakura in one bottle, Maria in the other. A third bottle was beside Maria's bottle, and in it was Ichirou. All three had very small amounts of clothing on, looking like slaves. Gold and silver spilled around the throne, jewels mixed in. 10 Huge bodyguards lined the red carpet that led to Lobelia's feet.  
  
"Good enough? Or do you want a do-over? Trust me, after so long being cooped up, I have tons of ideas!" Irish chirped brightly.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The former thief, slave, harlot, and present Queen had to release her joy in laughter. How wonderful was all of this? Riches and self- indulgence as far as the eye could see!  
  
But ....  
  
Ichirou ... the young man who had tried to treat her decently ... attempted to protect her from Sakura at the cost of his own safety ... he did not belong in captivity.  
  
And yet ... she did not want to let him go.  
  
I can not have it both ways, she told herself firmly. He can be made to stay or you can free him.  
  
"Release the man!" she commanded, pointing to Ichirou's bottle.  
  
  
  
(Iris)  
  
Iris was surprised. Release the man, when he had owned her? "He did own you, you know. But, ok. Man released!"  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou had been sitting in his living room, mourning the loss of his beautiful flower. She was different than most. She had fire, she had spirit! She had been his for a whole week...  
  
He knew that Sakura would not give his slave up willingly. He had to find a way to do it.  
  
Then he blinked and found himself in a really big bottle,  
  
wearing a leather g-string and a collar. Blushing furiously, he looked  
  
around, and saw his beautiful flower, bedecked in clothing for royalty.  
  
A moment later, he found himself outside the bottle, clothed in exquisite silks, blinking furiously. "Gahhhh..." he said eloquently.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
The new Queen smiled - she liked his new, fine outfit even better than the g-string (although that had been good, too ;) He looked even more handsome than before, like a monarch.  
  
"Ichirou," she said, reaching out a hand to him. "I have had the good fortune to uncover a genie in a lamp and she has given to me all that you see before you. I invite you to share it with me as my King."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
Ichirou stared at Lobelia. His beautiful flower had become, if at all possible, even more beautiful. He reached out and took her hand. "Is all this real?" he breathed in wonder.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
"I don't know," Lobelia admitted with a laugh. "Ask the genie!"  
  
  
  
(Iris)  
  
"It's as real as can be. People will notice the palace soon. All the people that worked where the palace stands are now your servants. As much as you might hate it, pay them well, and they'll serve you loyally. All the people that lived in the area are now members of your court. He can be your King if you wish. You are now Queen of this land," she tittered.  
  
  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
This was the best news Lobelia had ever heard. She turned to Ichirou and touched his cheek lovingly. "Yes," she said softly, "I want him to be my King."  
  
  
  
(Ichirou)  
  
"Lobelia," he murmured, putting his hand over hers. "My beautiful flower."  
  
  
  
(Iris)  
  
"Iris loves happy endings!" Iris cried happily.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(Lobelia)  
  
Yes, it _was_ a happy ending, especially for the former thief, who finally had everything she ever wanted and so richly deserved - wealth, love, and family (okay, so she never worried much about the latter two before, but what the hell? :)  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
